Shiner
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kurt gets hurt in Glee club, Blaine is there to comfort him. Slight babdboy!Blaine, Klaine fluff at the end, rated T for F-Bomb one shot COMPLETE


"Damn baby, that's a sweet ass you got there"

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriends antics, we've been together so long I didn't even blush at the fact he shouted that from all the way across the hall.

I carried on emptying my locker ready for spring break. One more lesson of glee then school's off for the summer, and I cant wait to spend every day of it with Blaine.

"Don't think I'm gunna last until after glee, baby" Blaine said, finally reaching me and leaning his shoulder on the locker next to mine.

"Glee is only 40 minuets, Blaine" I raised my eyebrow, "Besides" I shut my locker, "I'm dying for a coffee, so you're going to have to wait"

"Ugh, you're such a tease" Blaine groaned,

"Gotta keep you interested" I winked, turning on my heel and walking away, smirking at sound of Blaine's clunky boots running after me.

"Baby, with that ass and those legs" He slid his arm around my waist as we fell into step, "I'll never lose interest"

One of the things that I love about Blaine is that, even though he may sound crude, I know he is so sweet and would do anything for me, and I love that.

"Wow, you really want it today, huh" I chuckled,

"You have no idea" He whispered, rounding us into the choir room.

"Oh look" Santana announced as we entered, "Here's snow white and her huntsmen, can we get this over with now"

I smiled sarcastically at her comment and sat down, pulling one of Blaine's hands into my lap and fiddling with his fingers, loving the feeling of his guitar callouses on my smooth hands.

"You're so cute" I looked up from our hands to see Blaine smiling adoringly at me. I just scrunched my nose and moved my head towards his with my lips slightly puckered, hoping he would get the hint.

He did, but not before chuckling lightly. He grasped my head between his hands and closed the remaining distance. It was little pecks at first, one after the other and gradually gaining pressure.

"Alright guys, save the kissing for your spare time" interrupted. I pulled away and rolled my eyes, sitting back in the seat and repeating my previous actions with Blaine's hand.

"Today's lesson" turned toward the whiteboard, "Reverse" He spoke, simultaneously writing the same word on the board then turning back to face us.

"Reverse" He repeated, "The opposite, and you know what that means- Drumroll please" The sound of multiple hands rippled on laps, "Girls doing guy songs, and vice-versa" smiled proudly clapping his hands together. I grinned inwardly, this would be easy.

Nobody seemed please with the idea, however. There was complete silence to which 's face dropped.

"Come on, guys" tried to encourage, " This is supposed be a challenge"

"Not for Kurt" Sam scoffed,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine warned, everyone whipped there head around to see Sam's next move.

"Im just saying" Sam started, "This is not going to be a challenge for Kurt because he always sings girly songs"

"You better watch where you're going with this, Evans" Blaine snarled, just huffed and sat down with his head in his hands, knowing this was going south yet he wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable outbreak.

"Blaine" I whispered, rubbing his arm to try to calm him down,

"For god's sake Blaine, Calm down" Sam rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat.

"You fucking what?" Blaine erupted, the chair slamming down on the floor from the force of wind acted upon it when he stood. I, along with everyone else, flinched at the sound of plastic smacking on the floor.

"Sam, just don't" I shook my head at him, knowing I wouldn't get through to Blaine in his little fit of rage,

"Don't what Kurt?' Stand up for myself?, unlike you're doing right now" Sam replied sarcastically. I gaped at him, wondering what had gotten into him lately.

"Hey, speak to him like that again and I'll rip your dick off" Blaine gritted his teeth.

"I'll speak to him how I fucking want" Sam countered.

And that sent Blaine off. He lunged at Sam, limbs flying everywhere. I hated seeing Blaine getting into fights, or worse, getting hurt, so I decided to intervene. I jumped out of my seat and immediately started pulling on Blaine's waist, trying to get him to pull back but it was no use.

I quickly found myself being pulled into the middle of them, both unaware of my presence until a striking pain flared directly on my eye, and sending me spinning on the the floor, a gasp echoing from the back of my throat as I landed face down.

"Oh my god" Sam's hands flew over his mouth as the commotion stopped, "Kurt, I'm so sorry" Sam began to kneel down at my side,

"Don't you fucking touch him" Blaine growled, getting down on his knees at my side, sam immediately straightening up.

"Baby" Blaine whispered soothingly, "Can I see?"

I got on my knees with a hand covering my eye, the other eye furiously trying to regain focus. Blaine gently turned my head towards him and grasped the wrist which was enveloping my eye. Blaine gasped sympathetically at what I guessed was a forming bruise, when he pulled my hand away.

"Okay guys, class dismissed" announced tiredly, everybody shuffling out the room quickly, Sam being the first to move.

"You guys okay?" asked as I snuggled into Blaine's chest, pain pumping in my left eye.

"I'll take care of him" Blaine assured, pulling me up and walking us toward my car, ready to go home.

As we arrived at my house, and Blaine had sat me down on my Egyptian-Cotton duvet, the pain was beginning to turn into a dull ache.

"That's quite a shiner" Blaine cringed, walking out of my en-suite with a first aid kit.

He knelt at the end of the bed where my feet dangled off, and began dabbing a wet towel over my left eye.

"Ouch" I whimpered, pulling away sometimes at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Baby" Blaine shushed, rubbing some sort of cream on my bruise.

He packed all of the stuff back Into the kit and left it on the floor, shrugging off his leather jacket so it fell next to it. He got on the bed and lay with his back resting against the headboard, pulling me so I was situated between his legs.

"How did you even end up getting hit?" Blaine asked, stroking the hair that was close to my forehead,

"It tried to stop the fight, so you wouldn't get hurt" My voice wobbled,

"Oh, Baby" Blaine sighed, kissing my head,

"Sing to me please" I mewled.

I fell to sleep to the opening bars of Katy Perry's teenage dream.

 **A/N Yay! Kurt's POV for once(:**


End file.
